Paige finally win
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Paige McCullers enter the big duel arena. This is her very last chance to get her diploma and start working as a card-designer at Industrial Illusions in San Francisco.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars and Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

* * *

 **Paige finally win**

 **Paige McCullers enter the big duel arena.**

 **This is her very last chance to get her diploma and start working as a card-designer at Industrial Illusions in San Francisco.**

"Alright, Miss McCullers, you know the rules for this exam. If you do well enough, you'll get your Academy diploma and the opportunity to apply for a job at Industrial Illusions. We'll duel by the official PRO league rule-set. No cheating. No advice from the sidelines. Only legal cards." says Doctor Jessica DeWinter.

"Okay. I'm ready." says Paige.

"You may make the first move." says Doctor DeWinter.

"Here we go...first I set a monster in defense mode and then I throw out a card face down as well." says Paige.

"Not too bad, I guess. I'll begin with Incan Mech Soldier in attack mode." says Doctor DeWinter. "Attack with Multi-Spiral Gun Blaster!"

Paige's set monster is flipped face up and it is Des Koala.

Des Koala is destroyed.

"You set off my koala's effect. You lose 400 life points for each card you have on hand." says Paige.

Hanna and Mona are watching the duel.

"Wow! When did Paige learn to duel like that?" says Mona.

"Girl, this is what we talked about. When she dueled her mommy, Paige fucked out on her Des Koala's flip-effect, but now Paige is a strong confident duelist." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"I summon a second Des Koala and then activate the spell card Bushland Summer. It allows me to tribute Des Koala to summon...Big Koala." says Paige.

"Doesn't Big Koala require two tributes?" says Mona.

"Usually, but with Bushland Summer any koala monster counts as two instead of one if you summon a Beast or BeastWarrior in attack mode." says Hanna.

"Big Koala, destroy the Mech Soldier. Take Down from Down Under!" says Paige.

Big Koala destroys Incan Mech Soldier.

"Don't try to be sassy. I summon Incan Mech Guard in defense mode." says Doctor DeWinter.

"Hmm...okay..." says Paige. "I play the spell card Calling for Help no. 5 to summon in Des Kangaroo from my deck and I place him in defense mode."

"I summon another Incan Mech Guard in defense mode." says Doctor DeWinter.

"Oh, yeah! Get ready, doctor. I play Polymerization and fuse Big Koala and Des Kangaroo to create Master of Oz. Outback Attack!"

Master of Oz destroys one of the Incan Mech Guards.

"You forgot that when Incan Mech Guard is destroyed in battle its effect activates and reduce the attack power of your monster by 280." says Doctor DeWinter.

"That doesn't matter." says Paige. "Because I have my face down card. It's De-Fusion. With it I split my monster again and stop your effect."

"I play Monster reborn and bring back the guard you just destroyed and then I tribute him and his brother to summon my mighty Incan Mech Golem." says Doctor DeWinter. "And when he destroys a monster the difference between his attack points and the defense or attack points of your monster goes straight to you as damage. Attack!"

Incan Mech Golem destroys Big Koala.

"Damn, but I'm far from defeated." says Paige.

"Your monsters can't make me feel fear." says Doctor DeWinter.

"Perhaps not, but maybe this card can." says Paige as she draw...and get the spell card Open Plane Sunrise, a card Paige herself designed a few months ago.

Paige thinks back to when she came up with the idea for Open Plane Sunrise.

"It's this card. My card. The one I was inspired to create when I went on that big hike with my dad last year. After I fucked up in my second graduation duel I went to throw away my deck from the highest place I could find and give up on Duel Monsters forever, but then I saw it, the most awesome cute sunrise ever. That's when I finlly knew that even if stuff may seem bad they will not stay that way for too long." thinks Paige.

"Get going. Play your last lame card. Nothing in your loser-deck can save you now." says Doctor DeWinter.

"Think again, teacher! You can't stop the sun from going up in the morning exactly as you can't stop my dream. I shall be a magnificent card-designer and I'd say it's time to see my very first own card in action. Here we go...I play Open Plane Sunrise. It let me summon a high-level Beast-monster from my hand if I have one and bam, I happen to have a Big Koala right here. And now I play Pot of Greed to draw a pair of extra cards, yeah. And one of 'em I'll play right here and now. Spellmaster Recovery. It brings back Polymerization to my hand and I use it to again create my favorite monster...Master of Oz. Outback Attack!"

Master of Oz destroys Incan Mech Golem.

"I play Incan Mech Priest in defense mode and I also play three cards face down on the field." says Doctor DeWinter.

"That priest card of yours ain't gonna scare me 'cause I know its weakness." says Paige.

"Do you?" says Doctor DeWinter.

"Yeah, let me show ya. I play Stop Defense to switch your monster to attack mode and usually that wouldn't be a fuckin' problem for you, but as we all know that thing has absolutely zero attack points. And so I don't have to worry about fallin' into some nasty trap. I'll remove your face downs from play with Secret Remover Delta. It removes all your face down Spell and Trap cards from play for 5 turns and that's all I need. Master of Oz...Outback Attack!" says Paige.

Master of Oz destroys Incan Mech Priest and takes out Doctor DeWinter's last life points.

"Yeah! Way to go, Paige!" says Hanna and Mona in joy.

"Thanks, girls." says Paige with a sweet cute smile.

"This duel was your best. With the talent you did truly display here I can without a single fucking doubt go ahead and recommend you for the position at the Industrial Illusions company." says Doctor DeWinter.

"Thanks, doctor." says Paige.

"You are hereby graduating. Congratulations, Miss McCullers." says Doctor DeWinter.

The next day, Paige is on an Industrial Illusions flight to San Francisco.

"Sexy sweet candybar, I'm gonna miss Paige quite a bit." says Hanna when she and Mona sees the blue Industrial Illusions plane fly away.

"I'll miss her too. Paige was awesome." says Mona.

"Yeah and sexy." says Hanna.

"Let's go back to the dorm." says Mona.

"Okay. I want some tea and a cookie." says Hanna.

4 hours later, Paige arrive at the Industrial Illusions HQ.

"Welcome, Miss McCullers. I am Maximillion Pegasus." says Maximillion Pegasus.

"Hello, sir." says Paige.

"I'm glad to see you, young lady." says Pegasus.

"Thanks." says Paige with a sweet smile.

Almost year later, Paige returns to the Academy along with Pegasus to give Hanna and Spencer each a copy of the new spell card Giga Fusion that Paige has designed and Pegasus wants the two best duelists at the Academy to have for the upcoming Grand Regalum Tournament.

"Here." says Paige as she give Hanna the card.

"What's this?" says Hanna.

"The new card Giga Fusion, it allows you to pay 1000 life points to summon any of your fusion monsters without Polymerization and needing to have the fusion-parts in hand or on the field." says Paige. "I designed it myself and Mr Pegasus suggested that I give you and Spencer one so you can use it in the big tournament."

"Sexy. Thanks." says Hanna.

Hanna add the new card to her deck.

Paige also show her new deck. A special one-of-a-kind deck based around a special monster, the Galaxy Dragon. The deck still can't be used though, since Pegasus still hasn't created the Ritual spell card that is needed to summon Galaxy Dragon yet.

The rest of the cards in the deck are designed by Paige.

Paige also reveal as a special secret that she's only done two duels since she left the Academy, one in a none PRO league tournament and one to test out the cards in the Galaxy Dragon deck.

"Hanna, good luck in the tournament. I hope you win." says Paige.

"I'll do my best." says Hanna.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
